Nakama
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I only own the plot of the story ^^

Full Summary: Nami is leaving her crew because she is convinced that she is holding them back from getting to the grand line(reason being that she is the weakest of the group) and she just comes to terms that her friends would achieve more if she were to leave. Nami plans to leave when her crew decide to go into town, and writes them a quick message saying not to look for her, and then she just walks away from the ship and disappears.

Nakama

Chapter 1

Nami's Decision 

-

-

-

"Land Ahoy!" Luffy yelled enthusiastically, instantly alerting his crewmates as they all walked out onto the deck, apart from one certain red haired navigator who didn't even acknowledge the fact that Luffy had informed them that they were getting closer to land so they could restock on food supplies.

Nami's attention stayed onto the map in front of her, her captain would always get excited over the smallest things so she eventually got used to his child like behaviour. Besides, she wasn't thinking of going into town anyway because she had other important issues that she had to attend to.

"Oi Nami! Are you coming out or what?" Said girl twitched as she abruptly stood up from her seat and stepped over to the door before ripping it open, barely tearing off its hinges as her gaze flickered towards her grinning captain and suppressed a sigh "Guys, I think I'm just gonna stay with the ship." Nami said, ignoring Luffy's protests and Sanji's constant swooning over her like she was a 'little girl who always needed protection'.

"Look, I have to finish some maps anyway so you can head to town without me." Nami waved them off, as she literally had to push Luffy and Sanji off the ship –due to that they had just pushed their luck by constantly complaining and objecting to the idea of her staying on the ship, _alone_.

And well, Nami felt insulted that they had unknowingly called her _weak_. Thus, she threw them effortlessly off the ship and into the water, while Chopper and Usopp gave her a nervous smile before departing down the ladder.

"Goodbye Navigator-san." Robin smiled as she steadily stepped down the ladder, Nami sighed in relief they had finally left her alone –until a thought had struck her, a certain _bothersome swordsman _still hadn't left the ship. Nami struggled with the sudden urge to throw him off the ship along with Luffy and Sanji, but she closed her eyes momentarily before reopening them to find Zoro leaning against the railings with his arms stretched behind him in a lazy-like manner as his eyes were closed and the orange haired woman couldn't help but twitch at the nerve of this guy! Didn't he have some swords to buy? Or maybe even sake? Anything to get him off the boat!

"Zoro, aren't you going to join the others?" Nami inquired, not bothering to add in a fake cheery smile since she guessed that he would sense it anyway. "I'm not going to let you guard the ship alone, besides I don't need anything in town" Zoro answered, not even moving a muscle as he spoke.

He didn't trust her; she could detect it in his voice and couldn't help but frown, Nami expected this considering the circumstances –she _did _steal the ship but with good reason, to buy her village from Arlong so that the she and the villagers could finally live in peace with any interference from Arlong.

Although in the end, instead of her saving her village –Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp helped her out in her time of need, even when she knew deep down she didn't deserve good friends like they were, which is why she had decided to leave the crew but her plan wouldn't work if that damn _Zoro _was planning on sticking around for much longer.

The thought of leaving never did occur to Nami until a few days ago, but she had come to a decision that this was for the best. There wasn't any point in staying here if she couldn't even protect herself without having help, she didn't want to hold her crew back from achieving their goal by reaching the grand line. She had already delayed it so many times, and besides why would they need a weak crew member anyway?

"C'mon Zoro, you know I can protect the ship! Why don't you go out into town or something?" Nami suggested, attempting to force the green haired male off the ship.

Zoro raised a curious brow as he finally lifted his head and opened his eyes "By the looks of it, it seems you actually _want _me to leave." Zoro retorted, still not shifting in his position but kept his gaze on Nami.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice here, besides don't you _always _guard the ship? I don't really fancy going into town anyway so I could just stay here." Nami retaliated, offering a quick still fake smile which was often used for her crew. Zoro sighed as he stood up and brushed his clothes off before glancing at Nami, she was acting rather strangely nowadays which some of the crew had noticed and interest had quickly perked up but nobody dared to question Nami when she seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Alright then, but—"

"Yeah, Yeah I know I'll take good care of the ship." Nami insisted, lightly pushed him in the direction of the ladder. Ignoring his muttering as his figure slowly disappeared down the ladder, Nami smiled sadly as she leaned on the railings this was it –she could finally escape without even leaving a trace for her crew to find her, but Nami felt her heart clench at the mere thought of leaving them.

She didn't _want _to leave, but she had to think of her friend's sake instead of her own. Nami knew that if she stayed, then she could easily put her friends in danger by getting captured so they had to come to her rescue and she didn't want them to have to put up with her being a nuisance.

And with that thought still lingering in her mind, she turned on her heel towards her room and tears started to develop in her eyes but shook her eyes in attempt to stop the water leaking, it was bad enough she didn't want to leave but she also didn't want any evidence that she actually fragile enough to cry –which would make things more difficult than it really is.

Once she had entered her room, Nami quickly searched for a pen and paper before neatly scribbling down the message that she would leave from her crew to see, it was a short, simple message which said: 'Do not come for me'.

It was pretty foolish of her to even write this, because she had a feeling once they had read it they would come after her.

Because they were Nakama, no matter what happened they stick together. But this time, Nami didn't _want _them to come after her, pleading for her to come back to return to the crew. Then realisation struck her as she noticed water dripping onto the piece of paper which held her note, it was _her _tears. Nami's eyes slightly widened, as she hastily rubbed her eyes so the tears wouldn't stain the note again.

Nami quietly sniffed as she settled the pen beside the note and turned away, and started to walk onto the deck taking in the sight because this would be the last time she would see the ship, as she walking over to the ladder and stepping down it before wandering away from the ship with the thought still pondering in her head.

'Did I do the right thing?'

-

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! So I've been watching One Piece for a while now and this little idea popped into my head! And well I've always wanted to do a fan fiction about them and now I did! Because Nami has always been my favourite character in One Piece, I mean she isn't the strongest one there but yeah I think she's awesome 'cus she's like the navigator! Which is a _very _important job... so; yeah sorry for the weird rant xD

Nakama: friend or comrade.

Please review! And thanks for reading ^^

~Saku-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own One Piece but I own 'Nakama'!

Recap: 

_Nami quietly sniffed as she settled the pen beside the note and turned away, and started to walk onto the deck taking in the sight because this would be the last time she would see the ship, as she walking over to the ladder and stepping down it before wandering away from the ship with the thought still pondering in her head._

'_Did I do the right thing?'_

Nakama

Chapter 2

Losing Nami

-

-

-

It had been hours since Nami had left, only leaving a note in her place.

She couldn't possibly tell her crew the news without getting off the ship, which is why she used the letter. Nami couldn't bare the thought of seeing their disheartened expressions and pleading eyes while explaining to them that she was leaving, so she decided to do things the coward way.

Nami sighed as she ran a hand through her vibrant orange hair; she just hoped that they wouldn't take the news too bad...But knowing her crew that _definitely_ wasn't going to happen.

With the crew

"Oi Luffy! Hurry up or we're going without you!" Zoro barked, shaking his head as he continued walking in the direction of the ship. They had all decided to meet up in five minutes ago, and Luffy didn't bother showing up _until_ now with his face stuffed with god knows what and it was a simple guess that his first stop was at the nearest restaurant that he could find.

"Coming!" Luffy yelled, his figure growing closer as he sprinted towards the crew. How he could run on a full stomach Zoro will never know.

Zoro sighed; he wouldn't have had to deal with this if that damn Nami didn't make such a big deal of him staying on the ship with her. But he did feel suspicious of her sudden change in mood; she didn't usually stay on the ship because she would normally spend some quality time by going shopping with Robin and taking advantage of Sanji so he could carry the bags.

"Hey Usopp, what have you got there?" Chopper inquired, curious perking up as he spotted the heavy looking bag that Usopp was carrying. Instead of following his friend, he entered a bookstore –reason being that he needed more medical books.

Usopp grinned as his gaze flickered towards his companion "This is going to be my latest invention!" Chopper's eyes sparkled in pure amazement at his friend; then again he always did that when Usopp said something along the lines of 'latest or new invention'.

"Wow! What are you going to make?" Chopper questioned, interest quickly bubbling up as he intensely listened to Usopp's answer and continued to ask questions. While Robin smiled at the pair, as she walked beside Sanji who was currently occupied with a handful of bags in each hand and _still _followed Robin like a lost puppy but his attempts of getting 'Robin-chan's' attention were wasted due to the fact that she just typically ignoring him, but chuckled lightly at his persistency.

It took the strawhat crew a while to get back to the ship, reason being that Luffy came back late and Franky had to stock up on cola. So that delayed the trip much longer than expected, and the fact that Brook wouldn't stop singing was starting to get on Zoro's nerves. But when they did reach to the ship, they returned only to find it empty but assumed that Nami was in her room –still working on the maps.

No one dared to approach Nami's room, in case she would fine them 1,000,000 Beli which she does warn to the crew if they disturb her. So they all got on with their usual jobs, as Usopp started on his invention with Chopper trailing after him, Sanji went straight to the kitchen –but obviously not before fawning over Robin who again ignored his constant flirting and stepped over to her chair and picked up her book.

While Franky, Brook and Luffy just goofed off like they usually did. Then an hour flew by and Sanji called everyone to dinner, and everyone gathered in the room where Sanji began settling plates on the table and the crew walked around sitting in their usual spaces until something finally brought the crew's attention, where was Nami?

"Oi Sanji! Do we have any more meat?" Luffy called, breaking the sudden tension as he spoke with his mouth full of _meat_. Sanji scowled at his captain, didn't he had any manners? As Robin silently laughed at the foolish captain's antics, but still felt wary that Nami still hasn't come out of her room.

"Baka."Zoro muttered under his breath, sometimes he wished that Luffy didn't have to be so clueless in situations like these.

"Where's Nami?" Chopper inquired, glancing around the table. There was no sign of the familiar cat-like orange haired navigator in sight, Usopp shrugged in reply –saying that she was probably still working on the maps, but Nami _didn't_ usually miss dinner which in result raised suspicion throughout the crew.

"I'll go check on Nami-chan." Robin stated, already getting out of her chair and stepping out of the room before anyone could oppose –obviously Sanji would volunteer, but Robin wanted to see for herself if Nami was alright. She could already sense something was wrong with her, and her pace started to get faster until her figure was right in front of the door. Robin's hand twisted the door open, hoping to see her friend sitting by her desk working with the memorable grin plastered on her face... but instead found not a single figure in prospect.

The dark haired woman scanned the room for any traces of Nami until her gaze flickered towards a note which was settled on her desk and her eyes widened as she slowly approached it and picked it up and read the neatly scribbled words, which said _'Do not come for me'_.

Robin's brow furrowed as she reread the note, this couldn't be... This couldn't possibility be Nami! She wouldn't leave without a good reasonable explanation; this just didn't make any sense to her... what could have driven her away without even bothering to confront them about it? Unless, she was forced to leave... then it would be understandable, but still she could have come to her or any of the crew.

Her thoughts immediately came to a halt the minute she heard the sound of footsteps growing closer to the room and sighed, this wasn't going to end well, knowing that the males specifically Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and well obviously Sanji had a strong connection with her, Franky and Brook also share this bond but they haven't known Nami well enough like the other males do and Robin could already sense chaos striking once they read the note.

"Robin? What's taking so long?" The said woman recognised the voice to be no one other than Luffy, but couldn't find her voice to answer back which resulted in him calling her name again with even Sanji joining in but still no answer came out, then the door suddenly burst open to reveal a relieved Luffy and Sanji, while Zoro, Chopper and Usopp noticed that Nami wasn't presence in the room.

"Hey, where's Nami?" Franky inquired, entering the room only to find that Robin was the only person standing there. "She only left this note" Robin answered, her voice sounding weak as she passed on the note to Luffy. Who in return accepted it with a confused look as he stared at Robin impassive expression, not really understanding why she was upset as he opened the note and read the words as the others crowded around to read as well, only to have angry outbursts from all of them as they took their frustration on each other.

"Nami." Chopper whispered, as he wiped his eyes from incoming tears –his sister-like figure had left without even telling them first, while Sanji accused Zoro of worthless reasons why Nami could have left which ended in a heated debate _or_ rather argument.

Luffy had still yet to contribute to the outbursts while Robin watched him for a few moments as he suddenly crumpled the letter up in his hand and lifted his head, as she witnessed along with some of the members of the crew the enraged expression that was engraved in his expression as Robin could practically feel the rage radiating from his figure.

"We're going after her" That was all that needed to be said as the crew nodded in agreement before stepping out of the room, so they could think over what just happened. Robin sighed as she shook her head, before leaving the room herself. "Robin, tell the others we'll leave in the morning" Luffy informed her, as the dark haired woman nodded before disappearing out of the room and onto the desk.

Luffy growled in anger as he pondered why Nami would leave, he assumed that she liked the idea of being a pirate due to its privileges that involve money. It just didn't make any damn sense, but thought nonetheless 'Don't worry Nami, we're coming'.

-

-

-

A/N Hey guys! I'd like to thank the people, who reviewed:

Devilangel7863, The Sacred and Profane, FALLING-ANGEL24, VVolf, KatAang919

And to answer some of your questions, at the moment the pairing is Nami-centric, but will become a pairing sooner or later in the story.

So thanks for reading! And in the next chapter, the crew will probably see Nami sometime during it. But other than that, the rest is a secret!

Please review!

Thanks again ^^

~Saku-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own One Piece

Recap: 

"_We're going after her" That was all that needed to be said as the crew nodded in agreement before stepping out of the room, so they could think over what just happened. Robin sighed as she shook her head, before leaving the room herself. "Robin, tell the others we'll leave in the morning" Luffy informed her, as the dark haired woman nodded before disappearing out of the room and onto the desk._

_Luffy growled in anger as he pondered why Nami would leave, he assumed that she liked the idea of being a pirate due to its privileges that involve money. It just didn't make any damn sense, but thought nonetheless 'Don't worry Nami, we're coming'._

Nakama

Chapter 3

Trouble

-

-

Nami layed wide awake as her mind was swamping with haunting thoughts, did she do the right thing when she left the crew? Would they come looking for her?

She had spent the night at a cheap hotel, because she didn't have plans of sticking around –just in case her old crewmates would come looking for her, which she knew that they obviously would.

However although they were loyal and wouldn't leave a crewmate behind, Nami just wished that they could just leave and head for the grand line without making a damn scene.

Yeah, that's all she needs -them interfering in her life..._again_ besides even though she had enjoyed the old days when they were constantly being chased by the marines it was all in the past.

Nami sighed as she ran a hand through her vibrant coloured hair. How did her life get so complicated? Why was her life so screwed up?

These questions just seemed to run around lingering in her mind, questions that didn't have any straight answers that would help her in her current situation.

The annoyed female groaned when she felt a glimpse of the sun creeping through the dim shaded curtains, and continued to slowly light up the room.

She decided that she would return back home, since she had the time to think about it due to the lack of sleep. Nami brought herself to get up and get ready for the day. 'There wasn't any point in wasting any more valuable time' she thought, and with that she got up quickly tidied the bed before heading off to the bathroom to freshen up.

It took a couple of minutes before she stepped out of the bathroom. Nami briefly checked her reflection in a nearby mirror and instantly frowned.

How could she go outside of the hotel without getting noticed? It was only by pure luck that the employees didn't recognise her, but what would happen if her crew still hadn't left the island and are looking for her as we speak?

'Now Nami, no need to get yourself worked up.' Nami thought, still staring at the mirror that held her reflection. Well it can't be helped right? She'll just have to manage without a disguise.

The orange haired woman couldn't suppress her yawn as she walked out of the hotel room and locked it. She quickly made her way downstairs and returned the key to the receptionist before thanking her as she finally departed the building.

'Now how do I suppose I get back home?' Nami asked herself, subconsciously lightly biting her lower lip.

She really should have thought this through, but this was probably for the best because if she hadn't taken her leave when she did –Nami would have had to deal with waiting to arrive on another island (without getting caught by the marines or bumping into an old enemy, which was quite likely to happen.) and she would've have to deal with the growing suffering that she would be betraying them...yet again.

And although this decision was tough, it was for the best. Nami couldn't help but feel her heart clench and tears starting to form in her eyes of just even thinking about her crewmates.

She shook her head as she dismissed any thoughts that included them. There is no use regretting what she had done, what was in the past stays in the past. There's not point in dwelling in it, it's better to think positive.

Nami was so caught up in her own thoughts that she had stumbled into a passing stranger, when she had finally realised this she gave a mumbled apology before continuing on her journey, as her previous thoughts returned. Leaving Nami distracted and oblivious to the curious familiar pairs of eyes watching her retreating figure as it mixed in with the crowd.

Nam proceeded to move forward, while keeping focus just in case she would stumble into a complete stranger. She honestly didn't understand how she could be so careless, besides its best not to attract attention so it wouldn't cause trouble for her.

Her gaze momentarily flickered over to a sweet store, Nami fished through her small pockets before frowning. She didn't bring enough beli when she left, and couldn't help but curse at her luck.

Eventually the frown had melted into a pout, it had been awhile since she had last eaten and she _was _hungry...

Although, Nami didn't have to worry about her low amount of beli –because she is after all an expert when it comes to stealing anything beli related.

So off she went, walking closer to the sweet store. Nami could practically sense the sweet aura that the food created.

But when she was a mere step away from the door, just when she could finally feed her hungry desires –Nami heard a young girl's scream from the alleyway that was just around the corner of the store.

The orange haired woman quickly glanced around to see if anyone was going to help the girl. But alas, no one bothered to even check if she was even okay!

Sighing angrily, having no choice in the matter. She dashed straight for the alleyway, instantly spotting the girl –who looked no older than she was in the middle of being surrounded by what it seemed perverted males who didn't take no for an answer.

Nami shook her head, this was just annoying. She quickly cracked her knuckles, and hoped that she would come back from this...alive that is.

"Please, leave me alone." The girl meekly begged, tears were pouring down her cheeks as she attempted to struggle against the strong arms that trapped her. But no prevail.

The guys around her around her laughed at her antics, apart from the male in front of her who just smirked at her before lifting her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"C'mon babe, don't be like that—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, reason being that Nami had decided to cut in and _punch _him –which had almost instantly thrown him crashing into a nearby wall.

Nami blinked, she didn't even know her own strength. But that was probably because she would normally do if Sanji and Zoro were constantly bickering which would happen to annoy her because she could barely even concentrate on her maps, yeah that happened _a lot_.

Which had also been very good training for her.

Funny thing was she seemed to have 'inhuman' strength when she was seriously ticked off for good reason or if she witnessed something that she thought wasn't right –such as situations like these.

"Boss!" The others shouted in unison, some rushed over to the now knocked out male and the remaining guys scowled and glared in Nami's direction as they advanced closer to her, but that wasn't Nami's main priority at the moment as her gaze hastily turned towards the trembling girl who's eyes were covered by her auburn hair.

"Quickly get out of here!" Nami yelled, glad that the girl nodded not hesitating to get up as she scrambled up on her feet and quickly hurried out of the way, as she whispered a 'thank you' to Nami.

Said girl smiled as she heard the sound of the girl's footsteps were disappearing. Her attention snapped to the other guys, who weren't looking in the least bit friendly.

"We'll get you for the bitch!?" They snarled, their anger getting to the best of them as they striked altogether at the defenceless girl who had just barely managed to miss.

But the next blow had hit its target as Nami bit back a cry as she stumbled back a few paces.

She inspected the slash on her shoulder, blood was beginning to drip out and Nami couldn't suppress a hiss at the pain it brought.

One of the males laughed as he grabbed a knife from one of his companions and walked slowly towards Nami.

"This time, you _die_."

Nami shut her eyes, waiting for the worst to happen but nothing came until she heard a gasp from the male and the metal knife fell onto the ground.

Nami steadily opened her eyes and noticed a figure was standing in front of her; the knife lying on her dirty ground as the figure was strangling the attacker and earned some begs and pleads to let him go. But Nami froze when she heard him speak.

"_No one touches __**my **__navigator!" _

Yes, that was no one other than Monkey D. Luffy.

-

-

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school! –I know lame excuse but I hope you liked the chapter!

Also, I would personally like to thank the people who reviewed:

The Sacred and Profane, FALLING-ANGEL24, kat, itachibabe, Monkey D. Conan and AriellaxCastral

Again thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate the support :)

Byee!

~Saku-Chan


End file.
